Fat Riddle Trading Post Inventory
Basic Gear (Large Inventory In Stock) Comestibles *Animal Feed (various types) *Coffee and Coffee Accessories *Dry Goods (various dry foodstuffs for intended for the creation of meals for people) *Ration Packs (self heating, very few are SHRIMP flavored) Electronics *Communicators (clip on, walkie-talkie-style radios) *Players (video, audio and otherwise, various styles) *Radios (Various sizes and styles) *Recorders (video, still images and audio available) Hardware *Barrels (various sizes and styles) *Blowtorches (small, SDC, runs off bottled fuel) *Buckets (various sizes and styles) *Chain (various materials, cut to length) *Gas Cans (various sizes and materials) *Locks (various styles and materials) *Magnifying Lenses (various styles) *Rope (various styles and materials, Cut to length) *Stakes and Spikes (various materials, sizes and styles) *Toolkits (various sizes, styles and purposes) Health and Hygine *Band-aids (boxes of 72, various sizes) *Bandages (6 foot roll, sterile packaging) *Beauty/Grooming Products (various styles) *Tobacco **Cigarettes (various brands) **Cigarette Lighters (refillable and disposable) **Cigarette Lighter Fluid (16oz can) **Cigars (various styles) **Smoking Utensils *Cleaning Products (various styles) *Dental Care Products (various types) *Drugs (legal and quasi-legal styles only) **Pain Killers **Sleeping Pills **Energy Pills **Antibiotics **etc *First-Aid kits (Look military surplus) *Toiletries (various) Stationary *Marker Pens *Mechanical Pencils and replacement leads *Paper (various types, colors and styles) *Sketch Books filled with blank paper Survival Gear *Air Filters (Disposable) *Backpack, large and small, high quality *Bags (includes sacks and pouches, various sizes and styles) *Bandoleers (with pouches or loops) *Belts (Ammo, Tool, Utility and Other) *Bedrolls (various styles) *Blankets (various styles, no native styles) *Bottled Fuel for stoves, laterns and torches *Canteens (various styles) *Camp Stoves (run off bottled fuel) *Clothing (various types, mostly outdoors gear) *Cooking Gear (various styles) *Compass (various styles, digital and analog) *Cross/Crucifix (various styles) *Fishing Line, 50 foot spools *Flashlights (various styles) *Gas Masks (Human and larger-than-human sizes) *Grappling Hooks *Hard Hats (MD utility helmets, bright yellow, appear used) *Knives (various styles and sizes including Survival and Silver Plated) *Machetes (various styles including silver plated) *Pocket or Signal Mirrors *Ponchos (various styles, no native styles) *Sleeping Bags (various sizes and styles) *Sunglasses and Goggles (various styles) *Water Filters (various styles and sizes) Specialty Items (Limited Inventory In Stock) *Ancient Books *Computers *Maps (Local Area and Treasure) *Medical Equipment *Surveillance Equipment *Weapon Optics Weapons Bandito Arms Energy Weapons *3x LP2 Laser Pistol *2x IP-12 Ion Pistol *1x Lp3-D Dual Shot Laser Pistol *1x LP5 Laser Pulse Pistol *3x LR7 Laser Rifle *2x LPR9 Laser Pulse Rifle Bandito Arms Big Bore Weapons *2x Big Bore Buccaneer, One Free with Purchase of a Box of Revolver Rounds! *2x Big Bore Privateer Breech-Lock Musket, Only 1000 Credits with purchase of a box of Big Bore Shotgun Shells *2x Big Bore Revolvers *1x Big Bore "Big Boss" Revolver *2x Big Bore Sawed-Off Shotguns *2x Big Bore Shotguns *1x Big Bore Homesteader Light Shotgun *1x Big Bore "Lawman" Automatic Shotgun Coalition Weapons *2x C-18 Laser Pistols *2x C-12 Heavy Assault Laser Rifles *1x CV-212 Variable Light Frequency Laser Rifle *1x C-30 Laser Pulse Pistol *1x C-40 Laser Pulse Rifle Naruni Weapons *1x NE-600 Pulse Laser *1x NE-1000 "Modified" Plasma Ejector Rifle Northern Gun Weapons *1x NG-45P Long Pistol *1x NG-Super Laser (w/ grenade launcher) *1x NG-57 Heavy-Duty Ion Pistol *1x NG-IP7 Ion Pulse Rifle *1x NG-202 Rail Gun Triax Weapons *1x TX-11 Laser Sniper Rifle Wilks Weapons *2x Wilks 320 Laser Pistol *1x Wilks-Remi 130 "Six Shooter" Laser Pistol *1x Wilks-Remi 136 "Big Man" Heavy Laser Pistol *1x Wilks 447 Laser Rifle *1x Wilks 457 Laser Pulse Rifle Misc *24 Hand Grenades (Fragmentation, CS-Style) *Vibro Blades (various sizes and styles, no claws, no neural maces, no giant sized) Ammo *E-clips (Standard and Long, no Canisters) *Mini-Missiles ((24 Fragmentation and 12 AP) *Rail Gun Ammo (various styles) *Boom Gun Ammo (standard style) *Big Bore Ammo (Revolver and Shotgun, boxes and belts) Body Armor *10x Generic Modern Non-Environmental Helmets (8 human sized, 2 larger) *1x of heavily repaired Juicer Assassin Plate *4x Bandito Long Coats (Appear New) *1x Suit Plastic-Man (New in Box) *1x Suit Bushman (New in Box) *1x CA-2 Heavy Old-Style Coaltion Body Armor (painted bright blue) *1x 1x T-43 Explorer Armor w/Jet Pack *2x Suits NG "Range Rider" Light Riding Armor Notes: We can do light weapon and armor repairs. No vehicles or Power Armor sales or repair, ask over at the Recent Star --Paul